Demonic Miko Love
by MyTwiliLove
Summary: Kagome doesn't have a fairytale life, she doesn't get the romance she wanted with the hero. But what if instead she gets the attention of a villian instead? is it better to follow the unfortunate hero case or to embrace the exciting villian's flirtations?
1. Smoldering Look

Yay! A SessKag! Thank you to those who got past my sucky summary to be reading this! **MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

"I'll be right back you guys, I just want to go take a bath, okay?"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, don't worry Sango, I'll be fine." Kagome rushed out of the hut with as much grace and nonchalance she could muster-meaning she bolted out of there with barely concealed tears.

The day was going from bad to worse. First she had gone home to find out that she had only barely managed to pass her classes, with the threat of needing remedial Math if she failed once more. Then she came to the feudal era to find Inuyasha and Kikyou sucking face in the forest, oh yes and then right as she had almost successfully slipped away from the two lovers she tripped and almost blew her cover, but instead had bit her arm to hide the horrid scream which was now stuck in her throat. Not only that, but her arm bled and her shin ached by landing on the sharp-edged boulder.

'Ah, this water is just so perfect, if only my life was, if only my life was as simple as bathing in this pool.' Yes, her life couldn't get any worse…or so she thought as she stripped and lowered herself into the relaxing pool of spring water. But as fate was cruel, Kagome was just about to get another knot to tie into her complicated mess of a life.

'Hmm, looks like there is water nearby, maybe I should wash off.' The tall, lean demon thought as he was standing under the raining blood of the idiot who had dared challenge him. As the dark, red liquid layered the demon, he figured that it would offend his companions if he came back from his 'walk' drenched in blood. As the demon ran towards the water, he smelt a presence, a familiar, interesting one at that, no make that a disgusting one and a human one at that. 'Great now I have to deal with _her_… first that idiot and now this one' thought the demon as he neared the water source only to be slightly surprised to be facing the bare back of the woman singing. Singing! As if she didn't realize his presence! However the words of the song did not escape his ears…

_**I tried so hard and got so far**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall to lose it all**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

Kagome abruptly stopped in her song as she noticed a dark pair of eyes following her movements as she soaped her upper forearm. The person's aura was incredible, to say the least, though it was confusing on whether it was menacing or not. Kagome was tired of playing it safe, with Inuyasha being the reasonable one, with her life being the dependable one, so she decided to confront this aura.

'If it was a demon, what would be the worst it could do? Kill me? Feh, like I care anymore.'

Kagome lowered her arm into the water, flipped her hair back and looked over her left shoulder only to find a pair of sharp, yellow-golden eyes staring back and met white hair framing the face with the mouth set in a bored line, even though the eyes had an underlying flame make them shine. This was the one demon that could make Kagome care about dying, the one who already had her quaking where she stood with only a smoldering look.

"You…What are you doing here?"

'Did she just question me?'

"I'm here for the same reason you are, to wash the filth off of my body." Kagome was left speechless as the demon suddenly came out from behind the trees and started to strip, obviously to go in to the spring. As the weaponry followed by the armor then piece by piece of clothing was taken off, Kagome watched as the demon turned around with the muscles of his back flexing as he continued the removal of his clothing. Then as the last pieces were taken off, Kagome abruptly looked away; she was ready to face a demon, but one that was there to kill not one that was stripping to join her for a bath.

_**Splash, splash **_

Kagome spun around and opened her eyes only to be dismayed at the site of the empty section of land that the demon was at, had she dreamt it all after the episode with Inuyasha, maybe she had stayed in the water too long, the steam was getting to her head. As Kagome decided to finish her bath more quickly in the fear that her hallucinations would become worse, she became engrossed with her bath therefore not hearing the subtle, yet distinct steps ad water noise that was coming her way from behind.

That is until the words, "What is that white substance that you are washing yourself with?" were whispered directly in her ear from behind. As expected, Kagome jumped and turned around suddenly ad started taking small, wide-eyed steps back until she tripped backwards going under the water's surface. Luckily before she saw any part of him underwater she was hoisted back onto her feet by said demon only to be shaken and demanded "I want to know the answer to my question, and what about me is so revolting that you cannot stand the idea of me touching you?" in response not answering his question and about the half cringe and half slinking away from his touch that she was doing while he was speaking to her.

"No it's just that I have never seen or been near a naked man before." Kagome stated as she stopped flinching, squared her shoulders and looked the demon in the eye.

"Don't make me laugh, you, being Inuyasha's mate have never seen or been near a naked man before?"

As much as it stung, Kagome refuted with "Sesshomaru, please, I am not Inuyasha's mate."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" He questioned as he menacingly stepped toward Kagome as she stepped back. This motion continued until Kagome hit the edge of the spring and he came to stand only a centimeter's breadth away from her.

"Yes."

"Really…?" He came closer be leaning over so that his eyes were leveled with hers since her voice was losing volume every time she spoke.

"Yes."

He again whispered in her ear, in this case asking "So if I decided you were my mate, Inuyasha would have no problem since you mean nothing to him, as a mate that is."

As she winced at the blunt words she still persistently answered, "Yes."

"So would you?"

"Would I…?"

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Be my mate."

"WHAT?" After which Kagome promptly fainted.

* * *

Wee! That was fun! **(SONG EXERPT: In the End by Linkin Park) **This is my first **Inuyasha** fanfic, so tell what you honestly think! see you next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **What is is Sebastian? I'm arranging matches.**

**P.S.** Guess the origin of the quote? Review the answer, win a prize!


	2. Just Great

Wee! Yay! Chapter 2! **(Audience cheer)** kiddy586 **come on down! Choose your prize! Door number 1, 2, or 3?!! Choose one to unveil you fabulous prize!** (refunds and repicking of door allowed one time, if prize is not satisfactory!) **MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

'Just great...', now he had this fainted miko in his hands, since he caught her before she fell in the water again, because frankly if this miko died he didn't want to have to deal with Inuyasha annoying him over it, since he would be able to smell his presence, that's also another reason he couldn't just leave the girl here. 'Perfect, I just HAD to go and tease her...but how would I know that she was so...so warm with her creamy skin and soft with her buttery yet somewhat firm muscles and flexible like the woman she was...NO... no she was so _human.'_

As Sesshomaru, was still contemplating his predicament, he smelt a flash of something, hanyou, no Inuyasha. As he looked down at the girl and himself, both naked, she fainted, and he holding her, Sesshomaru knew exactly what Inuyasha would think, so he did what every flustered person did, he did something stupid, he fled with Kagome and their items in his hands.

'Mm, feels good, looks like Inuyasha got better at his running; it feels like he's gliding through the air instead.' At this Kagome snuggled further into the warmth that _Inuyasha's_ body was admitting, until she realized something _Inuyasha _was carrying her in his hands, and Inuyasha never carried her like that, well not since a long time.

Slowly, but surely Kagome was opening her eyes, though remembering everything that happened at the springs she already had an idea of who was carrying her, she just, with a sliver of fading hope, thought that it might be Inuyasha, but then she remembered that she hoped Inuyasha loved her instead of Kikyou and how did that turn out? Exactly. So finally when Kagome's eyes cracked open, she saw what she feared.

'Though looking from this angle he had an angular face with handsome features and a broad chest with long lean muscles, whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, lean muscles?...he has no shirt on, that means...no that can't mean, no it does mean we're...we're STILL NAKED?' So Kagome did what every heroine did at this time, screamed and started struggling against him? No, that wasn't right, but that was what she was doing.

Suddenly he stopped, well his nose stopped him, he had finally found the spring with Kagome's scent, but it was faint because it was overpowered by another scent, he came closer as he realized he knew this scent. _Sesshomaru_...

"Let go of me!"

"Do you want to die?"

"No, but I want to get away from you."

"Well if you don't stop struggling, I'll let you drop." Kagome stopped struggling long enough to figure out that they were crossing a canyon, one that she would not survive the fall of if she were to, she slowly relaxed her active body in his hold until she remembered that this man was not safe, so there she was, in his arms, as stiff as a rock.

'Finally...' Now Sesshomaru could concentrate on their speed instead of trying to keep balance, who knew that this girl's weak and futile flailing would hit him in his sore and sensitive spots. '...maybe this girl isn't so clueless after all, maybe it would be unwise to take her with me to have try and kill me.' At this Sesshomaru started to also look for a quiet place that he could kill the girl at, without arousing the knowledge of Inuyasha, then he could claim that he left her to fend for herself and that it wasn't his fault that she died.

Why would Sesshomaru care if Inuyasha found out about him killing the miko? Well, it would be annoying to have his _brother_ chase him around and unsuccessfully try to kill him. Apparently Sesshomaru did a lot to avoid annoyances. 'She wasn't unpleasant to hold though or to look at and she probably wouldn't be unpleasant to...no, I will not let that thought be finished.' Then he found it, the perfect secluded spot. 'Now I just have to get rid of this nuisance so I can get back to my own life.'

'Why did he stop, and here of all places...' Suddenly Kagome was put on her feet at which she turned around and backed away ready to face any attack. '...oh so that's what the change in aura was...well too bad it wasn't a fun life, I wonder if Inuyasha will find me before I start decaying.' After this thought Kagome slowly stood up to her full height, back straight and eyes looking at the demon in front of her, the demon that would be her murderer, at least he was handsome.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"...of what?"

"Of your death."

"I've been in the feudal era for too long to fear death."

"Do you not fear what I can do to you?"

"Better you than some vermin like Naraku."

At this Sesshomaru was surprised, he had never faced anyone, let alone a female human, that had faced death by him that had not been scared. 'What had Inuyasha put her through that this was the result.' suddenly this girl wasn't an annoyance anymore, but something of interest.

"What if I didn't stop here to kill you?"

"What else did you stop here for?" Damn, this woman was sharp. "I mean you couldn't have been serious about your proposal..."

"What if I was?"

"Huh?"

"What if I was serious?"

"About what?" 'No, I couldn't have said that aloud, could I have?'

"About my proposal." 'Oh yes, yes I did; just great, now I have to face a demon that is going to kill me but also tease me first.'

"Well, I wouldn't know what to say..."

"Am I that revolting to look at?" He whispered as she had disappeared only to reappear behind her whispering in her ear. This time though Kagome couldn't stop the shiver that went up her spine along with the blush that crept up her neck, staining her cheeks and ears a light pink as his breath left a trail of warmth along the back of her neck.

"..."

"Hm? I didn't quite hear that, could you repeat it?" Sesshomaru smirked realizing that this girl wasn't as impervious to him at he first thought, normally he would be disgusted at the sight of a female aroused by him, but this girl, unlike the others was trying to hide it, because it looked like it was involuntary, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Tsk, Tsk! That Sesshomaru and Kagome, gutter minds!! (sigh) what will I do with them? Maybe a lemon? anyways see you all next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **Sir, this lady was trying to fight me!**

**P.S.** THIS quote is NOT going to have a prize, not until previous prize is given out!!

**P.S.S.** If you still want to say where the quote is from, you are more than welcome to!!


	3. So Interesting

Okay this chapter was a little less fun to write, there was less flirting and more thought! **MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

Twili: Curse you, you silent pair, why can't you two be more like Inuyasha?

Kagome: Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: Yes?

Kagome: Did you hear what I just did?

Sesshomaru: The author saying that we should be like that half-breed?

Kagome: Yeah that. You thinking what I'm thinking?

Sesshomaru: (Has rocket and string) Way ahead of you.

Twili: NOOOOO! (is tied to rocket and blasted off) Oh no, Twili, is blasting off again! (is left as a twinkle in the sky)

Team Rocket: Hey! That's copyrighted material!

Twili: In this fanfic, nothing is copyrighted! But I'll make an exception for you...**MyTwiliLove does not own Pokemon, or any character exits from the show, you all know who does...**

Team Rocket: That's better!

**Sorry for the randomness, I swear It's sleep deprivation!**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

"I said…I said that you're not r-revolting…and will you please stop that?"

At that moment Sesshomaru stopped brushing his lips up and down her bare shoulder and angled his head to look at Kagome from a downward angle with the look that silently asked. _Am I doing something wrong?_

'Yes he is! I mean why is he teasing me like this anyways? And me, why am I responding to him like some weak-kneed, delusional sex addict? I mean it's not I'm looking for anything from this am I? Yeah I think I am. Well it's his fault too! Then again can I really blame him? I mean it's just like with Inuyasha…the same getting my hopes up only to have them dashed in the end…the only difference would be that I would know that Sesshomaru has no intention of loving me in any way…'

Sesshomaru watched with curiosity as the miko's facial expression went from one of desire to one of anger to one of sadness then back to anger, then finally settling on a mixed look of anger and sadness. At this point her body lost its form with her shoulders rolled and her head slightly hung in a look of defeat, but with her mouth set in a firm line and her eyes sparkling with intense emotion, this girl managed to look like a wounded lioness, one that couldn't be comforted out of her sadness or defeated out of her anger.

'…NO, not this time, this will NOT be another Inuyasha-case, I will not let this meeting go unremembered, and I will make Sesshomaru remember me, want me, and have me, at all costs! I will, I have to, even if the price is my life.'

Sesshomaru felt the change in the girl's atmosphere as it went from meek and submissive to demanding and challenging. 'This girl is challenging me, it's not like I'm the one she's angry at. Still, does she think that I can't cause her to desire me?' Sesshomaru thought as Kagome's body went rigid under his touch and she threw him a sideways hatred-filled glance, but with a smirk silently speaking. _Is that the best you can do?_

"Inuyasha…**Inuyasha**...**INUYASHA**!!"

"WHAT?"

"Where are you running off to without telling us, I mean Kagome is already missing and if you go off too…Inuyasha, stop why won't you tell me where she is?!" At this the poor, distraught demon slayer broke down and had to be comforted by Miroku as he held her in his arms, gently rocking back and forth assuring Sango that Inuyasha went to go find Kagome and that they both would come back together. This was due to the fact that Inuyasha had told Miroku what he found at the springs and asked him not to tell Sango the truth since she would probably become emotionally angry over it, as if he wasn't fuming over it himself. Miroku sighed, 'When is that clueless hanyou, Inuyasha, going to figure out that he loved Kagome not Kikyou.'

Said hanyou had already darted off without hearing Sango's complaining, he rushed back to the site of Kagome's disappearance so that he could catch her scent and the direction that they were travelling in. Yes, _they_, as in that bastard and poor Kagome.

'Why the hell would he go after Kagome…unless it was to attack me? You WILL die this time Sesshomaru!' Yes, Inuyasha was that conceited, though he was correct, it WAS about him…

'At first, I only took her with me because of Inuyasha, but who knew he had such a strong mate…no _companion_.' For a reason that escaped Sesshomaru's mind, he was surprisingly happy to remember that the miko was not Inuyasha's mate. 'On the other hand this girl could be lying to make sure that Inuyasha wouldn't be hurt.' Sesshomaru, much to no one's knowledge, had taken note of how this girl protected Inuyasha, especially against himself, especially when Inuyasha was vulnerable, especially when Inuyasha went ballistic in his demon form. And by the look and _feel_ of it, Sesshomaru realized that such protection had taken a toll on the miko's mind and body.

'Who knew humans could be this powerful or this unyielding in their faiths, maybe they aren't weak after all.' Sesshomaru, like most guy protagonists of a story, was just realizing how strong the girl in the story was, and now he was going to be predictable once again in thinking that, 'Well she still is a human therefore far weaker than a demon, no wonder she's not Inuyasha's mate, she would only cause him harm, with him being a hanyou.' Sesshomaru, being the _man of a few words_ that he was, tended to observe and think more, which was already an improvement over most protagonists.

By the time that Sesshomaru snapped out of his musings, he noticed that the miko was dressed and looked him square in the eye when she voiced out, "If you're going to kill me then I'd rather be clothed and if you're going to _try _and seduce me, then I expect it to be done properly."

'Whoa, where had that come from? Well, looks like I'm on a roll, and I don't have to worry about going down without a fight.'

'Is she SERIOUS?'The rage that overtook Sesshomaru was enough to erase the _slight_ interest that he had over the miko. Suddenly Sesshomaru was fully clothed as well with Kagome in one hand, dangling in the air and Tokijin with the sword's tip at her throat in the other. No one, NO ONE had ever managed to talk like that to Sesshomaru except his father and mother, both of who were gone.

"What did you say?"

Kagome could feel the blade cut into her skin, could hear the poison laced in those words, could taste the sour fear in her death, but like she said before, she wasn't going without a memory of her in his head. So she did something smart, something that would get her killed swiftly if not amuse him enough to let her go. She spoke, "Are you deaf? I said that if you're actually serious about your proposal you don't expect me to come willingly into the arms of a man who'll mate and then kill me, do you? Don't you think that I would need to be persuaded to do so?"

Sesshomaru was shocked into letting the girl slip from his hands. Not only was this…this _human_ not afraid of her death but she also managed to reprimand him and question his intelligence at the same time. Of course he knew that he would have to seduce her to turn to him, but for some reason Sesshomaru couldn't feel angry at her, because she was just so…so…_so interesting_.

* * *

Jeez Sesshomaru thinks more and acts less, hmm maybe I should speed things up? Well, we'll see time time eh? toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **...the movie preview guy. Yeah, that guy can take anything and make it sound cool.**

**P.S.** THANK YOU ALL WHO READ AND THOSE WHO REVIEWED SAYING THAT THEY CAN'T WAIT TO READ MORE AND TO UPDATE SOON!! **(it's what I aim for, so glad it reached there for some people! FOR A WRITER, THAT'S THE BEST MOTIVATION YOU CAN GET!!)**


	4. Oh No

Wow, chapter four already? Man I'm on a roll and yay to more dialogue this time! This time I'm keeping it short, so One last thing, kiddy586 **if you don't claim your prize, it WILL go up for grabs and this is the last chapter I'll wait for you! **Okay that was all, and that **(That puppy WILL be getting bashed upside his head) **if the last parentheses comment made no sense to you then ignore it! **Okay I'll stop now! MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

'Ouch...this is not what I had expected.' Kagome thought as she looked up to find that instead of Sesshomaru looking down at her with that slight look of confusion that had passed over his face, his face was instead directed to the left with his nose to the air, sniffing. Curious, Kagome stretched her powers out in the same direction only to have them bounce back, having hit an opposing purifying force, one that she recognized. 'Oh no, not now…'

'Finally their scents are getting closer, wait a minute why is there a third scent?' He slowly raised his nose to the air and tried to separate the third scent, and when he managed that…BAM! Like George of the jungle, Inuyasha hit a large, oak tree trunk, and fell to the forest floor, seeing stars dance around his blurring vision. 'No, it can't be…'

Sango, in her delirious _we need to find Kagome for my sanity_ state, managed to drag along a protesting Miroku and a sleeping Shippo, in chase of Inuyasha and as they were nearing the site of the hanyou's poor mishap, Miroku, being the clear thinking one, for once, was looking around at their setting as it blurred past by Kilala's Sango driven speed wondering how far Inuyasha had gone when he saw something that seemed to be traveling in the direction they were heading to. 'Oh and here I thought he went after Kagome…'

As he was about to pounce on the miko for saying such a thing, now that his anger had flooded into him after the shock, he suddenly sensed a previously hidden presence. The presence gave off the same feel as _his_ miko, so he figured that she also was a miko. However she was admitting a strange aura, one of distinct happiness, sadness and some muddled anger. Not only that, she smelled odd, and as the great demon turned his nose to sniff her scent, she disappeared slightly again. This time however, not well enough so that Sesshomaru finally got to smell her. 'Ah. No wonder my miko was so saddened when saying what she had…'

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"Sango, I think he just fell…" 'He must've noticed _her_ presence.'

"So? Just because he fell doesn't mean that he can just lie there, doing NOTHING!"

"Shut up, will you?"

"Oh so the idiot can speak!"

"Sango…"

"Who you calling an idiot, you friend obsessed freak."

"Says you, you filthy miko-possessing psycho!"

"You two, do you really think that she needs this right now?" At this both of the two overly protective people stopped arguing and as Inuyasha lead them to Kagome and Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku followed in the back on Kilala. However Sango was still simmering over the argument and decided to voice her opinion on Miroku's comment.

"You're right, Miroku, why waste time on someone who doesn't even LOVE her!"

"She loves me!"

"Ha, you think? You know she can't wait forever for someone who runs off the second that _Kikyou_ comes into view, like some lovesick puppy!"

"It doesn't matter what _I_ do, Kagome's mine!" This shocked Sango into silence and Miroku into speaking.

"Then what do you feel about Kikyou?"

"I love more than anything."

"What if she left you?"

"I would chase her to the ends of the earth."

"What about Kagome left you?"

"As long as we get all the jewel shards, I don't care what she does."

"Does Kagome know this Inuyasha?" Sango, coming out of her momentary blanking-out, with far more anger than Inuyasha had ever managed to bring out of her, almost knocked him upside the head, but only stopped because she knew that only he could lead her to Kagome and that Miroku sensing her anger, had put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from action, though it didn't stop her mouth.

"Yeah, she's yours until you get all the jewel shards, and then you'll ditch her for Kikyou right?"

Inuyasha knew that this was the time to clear up the meaning of Sango's words, but he couldn't because he didn't know if he would do that himself and also it seemed like something he would do, which surprisingly self-bashing for him. So Inuyasha, doing the same old stupid thing, decided to stay silent when he should have used that loud mouth of his. "…"

Sango couldn't contain the rage that filled her and it took every last shred of her body, not to kill him that instant, all those times that Kagome had broken down about him in front of Sango, and she saying that it would be all right, just to learn that he was just the asshole that she was realizing that he might have been. "**Where the hell do you get off saying that Kagome is yours when you wouldn't keep her yourself?**" At Inuyasha's blank stare, Sango couldn't take it anymore and came next to Inuyasha and bashed him with her weapon sending him hurdling forward at twice the speed that he was originally going. As Inuyasha hit a tree branch, breaking straight through it, Sango screeched at the top of her lungs, "YOU JACKASS, STUPID BASTARD! YOU FUCKING SPINELESS, WORTHLESS COWARD!" After which she crumpled into tears for Kagome and her blindness in not seeing Inuyasha for what he was all these years. As Miroku told Kilala to stop at a nearby pond. He quietly took Sango in his arms and again tried to sooth her. It looks like they wouldn't be catching up to Inuyasha anytime soon, as Sango was crying hard enough that her sobs shock her body.

Sesshomaru was suddenly by the intruding presence and slowly pulled her by her collar out of the shadows, her fading miko powers had no effect on him. He walked back into the opening with the woman in his hands and tossed her next to Kagome.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Who do you think you are? kidnapping Kagome, she doesn't belong to you!"

"Answer my question."

As the woman was about to speak, Kagome stood and silenced the woman with a look and stared at Sesshomaru. "No, you tell me, why did you take me here?"

Kagome was past pissed, she was fuming. 'Why would she be? I mean it's not like she knows who exactly this person is, does she?' Sesshomaru then realized that Kagome was just defending the person who was her supposed help, but he also wondered that wouldn't she be fighting this woman and not him? 'I mean she loves Inuyasha right?'

At his confused look Kagome opened her mouth to speak when in the distance, she heard Sango's voice…_SPINELESS, WORTHLESS COWARD_. Soon after there was a large crash in which Sesshomaru, fearing for the Kagome's safety, lunged toward her, knocking her over in the process.

As Inuyasha got up from crashing through the tress he saw his mate and Sesshomaru on top of her!

* * *

Wonder what will happen next, eh? see you next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX


	5. Predictable

Okay hopefully the scenes weren't confusing this time! **(And I tried to tell when the point of view changes but it just doesn't suit the way me brain spits out ideas, sorry!)** and for Inuyasha **(my idea was that he thought that he owned Kagome and that she would never leave him and is usually uncaring of what she does, but when Sesshomaru decides to take her away, he is surprisingly possessive) **and I don't mind criticism or confusion, tell me and I'll fix the problem or clear it up!! **MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

An intense and immense silence took over the opening, in which the two brothers and the two mikos were, where Sesshomaru originally brought Kagome so that he could kill her.

"What the HELL are you doing to Kikyou Sesshomaru?"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru looked down at the woman in his arms and chocolate orbs that were staring back at him with the same look as Inuyasha had. The he realized that the orbs that he thought he saw depth in, were actually identical to the ones he looked into now, only that these eyes didn't hold the same fire that Kagome's eyes did when she stared at him.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome stood from a pile of rubble and as she looked around, her eyes also fell on the powerful youkai who had said miko under him. Unfortunately, looking at Inuyasha didn't help Kagome's situation. For he had the look of pure hatred, with a mix of hurt in his eyes and demeanor, one identical to the one she use to have when she looked at him with Kikyou. I mean how bad was it that not only did one brother leave her for Kikyou, but now his older half-brother wanted her too.

At this Kagome just couldn't control herself and broke the quiet silence that had descended in the opening as she began hysterically laughing. Laughing at the situation, of everything that she had thought about making Sesshomaru remember her, to a point where she was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach, because all her tears had been wasted on Inuyasha's betrayal.

'What am I supposed to do now?' He thought as he suddenly heard laughing, the other miko, his intended prey, was laughing, at him! Almost as sudden as he had gotten into this predicament, Sesshomaru got out of it as he speedily got off 'Kikyou' and rushed over to Kagome to lift her off her feet to have her making eyes contact with him with their noses brushing.

"Do I amuse you?" As Kagome settled down, she couldn't stay laughing with a formidable demon in her face, obviously upset because of her laughing.

"Of course, for someone who _hates_ humans and his half-brother just as much, it's surprising that he would be found _lying_ on top of said brother's _human_ mate."

At this sentence, that was whispered low enough that only Sesshomaru could hear, not that Inuyasha was listening as he was trying to get a shocked Kikyou back to functioning, Sesshomaru growled while Kagome smirked, knowing that she told him exactly what he was hoping that no one would think.

'How could this woman hit me where it hurts me the most?' Then again Sesshomaru was taken out of his musings by an angry voice.

"I asked you, what the hell were you doing to Kikyou?" As yes, Inuyasha was still there, funny how Kagome made him forget that there were other people near them when she talked to him, maybe it was the fire that she had in her eyes, the one that made you feel as if you were the most important thing to her at that moment. As she was doing now, along with the devious sparkle showing her interest in the way he would answer the annoying hanyou.

"It doesn't concern you, half-breed."

"The hell it doesn't, she's my mate." Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the slight hurt that passed over his miko's face.

Kagome looked as Sesshomaru with his smirk, _Ha! Take that! Making fun of me? You can't compare! _The momentary sadness that Inuyasha's words caused was forgotten over her anger, the cheeky bastard! But then she suddenly had an idea, oh yes he was going to get it this time!

"But Inuyasha, I didn't hear Kikyou complain over it."

"Kagome…? What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha…" As she spoke, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and circled him to end up placing her arm on his shoulder and peering over his shoulder directly at Sesshomaru, "…think about it, I mean he was on top of her and she hasn't killed him for it yet."

Sesshomaru stared, with shock, as the miko went from being hurt by Inuyasha's love for his mate, to using Inuyasha's love for the woman against himself. This girl was more complex than he'd thought; it looked like anger at him had more importance than the pain from Inuyasha, well two could play at that game.

Inuyasha, confused looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru. It looked like…like they were having…having a lovers' quarrel, and that Kikyou and Inuyasha were only tools to attack each other with. 'How dare Sesshomaru try and take what's mine! She loves me not him! She waits for me not him! Even though she is with me, why does she look so happy fighting with him?' Inuyasha didn't realize that he thought that just because Kagome was always near him, that she belonged to him and that she didn't have the capability to love someone else, to forget him, even if he hurt her by choosing Kikyou.

Suddenly breaking the tense silence, Kikyou spoke, "Inuyasha, please believe me, Sesshomaru was not on top of me with purpose, he was protecting who he thought was Kagome."

'Wow, I totally forgot about that.' Yes, much to no one's surprise, Inuyasha was a one-track guy, so when he got angry over Sesshomaru talking to Kagome, he forgot his anger over the Kikyou issue. 'Yeah right, how could Sesshomaru confuse you two up with his excellent senses?' But now thinking on it, Inuyasha had no choice but to accept her words because he couldn't outwardly contradict Kikyou without saying that he didn't trust his mate and acknowledging Sesshomaru's skills, yes he would keep his mouth shut.

"So you're saying that what we saw with our eyes was untrue?" Kagome couldn't believe it, she just couldn't why would Sesshomaru want to help or protect her in any way, especially when he originally brought her here, to this place, to kill her?

"Yes."

"How would that be possible? Sesshomaru would never do that." Kagome looked up as Inuyasha spoke the words that she didn't want to say. After this Kikyou looked positively livid as she started hurdling insults towards Inuyasha as she stomped off into the thick foliage of the forest, with Inuyasha chasing after her, leaving Sesshomaru with Kagome alone, which was what Inuyasha had come to prevent, but seemingly somewhere along the line of events forgot, typical.

Sesshomaru had raised an eyebrow to Inuyasha's question that had spurred the pairs exit; did he say that his mate was lying? Also, that she needed to prove her words? Sesshomaru instead chose to ignore those questions and instead decided to focus on Kagome's face that went from confusion to happiness to sadness as she watched the couple's exit.

With nothing to distract her from the sight of him, she swung her eyes to the side till their gazes locked. Kagome didn't realize that her face pleaded the same question that her mind screamed.

_Would you really do something like that?_

_What do you think?_ He seemed to say as he started his way towards her and she started her back pedaling as well, and didn't this happen before?

_No._

Sesshomaru smiled. _You're so predictable._

Kagome fumed, 'who did he think he was it's not like its normal for me to think the worst of situations.' _No, I'm not!_

Smirk. _Yes you are._

That's it, it was too much, and she couldn't keep silent. "Well then how is that, O Wise one, who got himself stuck in a stupid situation?"

He was right in front of her by now, though her back was up against the tree. "Must you constantly bring that up?" He questioned with a dark and sultry voice matching the smoldering look going along with his 'whining, possessive boyfriend that wishes his mistake to be forgiven' attitude.

Again, for the second time Kagome shivered at the sound of that voice and the idea that he would be possessive, strange that she would be saddened when Inuyasha became possessive over her, but when Sesshomaru did, she couldn't help the direction of her thoughts from going down the gutter and the same type shiver from crawling up her spine.

Sesshomaru watched the effect his words had on the woman in front of him and how her reaction was spurring one in him. Spurred so much that after her second shiver, he slowly wrapped his arms pretending to think she was cold, and in the process managed to move closer to Kagome, to where their bodies stretched out against the length of each other's.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru after this new development, big mistake. His penetrating and obviously desire filled stare caused her to act without thinking. She inched her hands from between their chests to slide then up his arms and around his shoulders to rest at the nape of his neck.

He took that as a sign that she wanted what he did, and slowly lifted her chin with his right hand. Gauging her reaction by staring into her eyes Sesshomaru slowly lowered his head.

'He's only an inch away…' was the last coherent thought that Kagome remembered she felt his breath tickle her face.

"You're not going to faint this time are you?"

"I might…only if you don't kiss me."

Smile. "Predictable."

At this Sesshomaru lowered his head a second time until their lips met.

* * *

Finally some kissing! So much about Inuyasha caring for Kagome, as soon as Kikyou gets angry he forgets all about Kagome, what a stupid idiot. Oh well, better for Sesshomaru! See you next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **You think a man can't handle the rigidness of an up-do, right?...No I'm not being anything cuz I have a ponytail.**

**P.S. **Fill in the next line after this one and you get a prize!


	6. The Getting Over You Dance

I am determined to keep my little beginnings and endings short so here it goes:

I thought the chapter title was funny this time, hope you get it afterwards! Sorry You guys I haven't updated! I had grades to try and save and workloads to finish and sleep to catch up on, okay anyways here it is chapter 6! See it was short! **MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

He had meant it as a taste to what he could offer, but as he thought of pulling away she gasped in his mouth as the knowledge of how far she had affected him brushed against her thigh. That's when both minds seemed to melt away from the idea of parting.

Sesshomaru took the second that she gasped to slide his tongue in to her mouth, stroking her coy one in the process. As he assaulted her mouth, her tongue and leg became more daring as she lashed out meeting his tongue par for par, during which she slightly raised her left leg, aligning their hips bringing him closer then thought he would be able to stay sane for.

However, Kagome continued the motion by bucking her hips against and raising her right leg to wrap around his waist lifting herself to where they were perfectly aligned, though Kagome was attached to her partner about a foot above the ground, and then wrapping her dangling left leg around his calf, slowly rubbing her calf against his the tongues in their welded together lips continued their slow dance, touching retreating touching again.

Sesshomaru answered her movements by shifting closer to her causing Kagome's legs to spread further apart, to which she attacked back by digging her nails into his back, hard enough to pierce his skin, with the help of her now aroused, flaring miko powers at having a youkai so close to her. As she scratched her way down his back she rocked her hips up and against him, slowly moving up his body to where her hips almost sat on his

'Crawling, she's crawling all over me…like a cat' Sesshomaru growled at the thought as she was now eye level with him. As his gaze bore into her, Kagome stared back until her face broke out into an uncharacterized-like Cheshire cat grin. "Do I look like a tree to you?"

Smirk. "Of course, why else would I slide up and down you, while using my claws to keep from falling?"

"Oh I figured it was some sort of mating dance."

'Ooh…he's going to pay for that one…'

"Well if that was what you wanted, why didn't you say so? I learned this from a boy in my village." As soon as the words left her lips, she slowly started rubbing against him with a rotational and upward slide of her hips while still above his hips, though this time she let her slide down his length at little so the opening of her legs only teased him with feather soft brushes, while he was already rising to meet her.

Obviously Kagome had learned some interesting dances in her 'village', exactly where had she been? Also what kind of village would let their daughters learn this kind of dance? Though apparently the youkai which was it was being performed on wasn't complaining!

Off in the distance, since Miroku had finally calmed the hysteric demon slayer own enough to get his point across that if they sat there, they would never find Kagome, which Sango hurriedly agreed upon and the man, woman and fox demon set off on the large fire cat which headed toward where Inuyasha had been hurdling through the trees a little while earlier.

If it had just been Sango and Miroku, they would have blindly stumbled into the clearing that Kagome and Sesshomaru were having their episode, good thing that Shippo and Kilala felt that Inuyasha's scent wasn't in the direction of the clearing, and Kilala having an even better nose realized exactly what was happening in that clearing, which was a lot considering her age and exposure to human tendencies.

_Humans…sigh, what could you do? They just never think things through….sigh…at least Kagome is happy right now whether or not it lasts._ Kilala again lamented the decisions of the company she traveled with, she had lived a long time, watching people close to her making the same mistakes as her current company was making. Finally after this whole thought process of Kilala, which only took an additional twenty seconds to find Inuyasha from the detour, the one that Kilala had deftly done without alerting Sango and Miroku that there was a detour at all, and as the caravan found Inuyasha, they found him and his love, arguing it seemed, well it looked like the hanyou was no different from the humans that she traveled with, always problems with their loves lives, what was a poor fire cat to do?

"Inu-" Sango started as Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder and as she turned to look at the monk he had his index finger set against his lips in the universal sign to silence someone, which Sango heeded and ordered Kilala to land near the edge of the clearing where the newly arrived group could watch the conversation without getting in the way, or missing out on details for that matter.

"Kikyou, why won't you believe me?"

"Why should I?"

"It's not you I don't believe it's Sesshomaru that I don't."

"There's no way that the youkai could want me!"

"When I came into the clearing he was LAYING ON TOP OF YOU!" As Inuyasha, as his usual smart self yelled out the last of the sentence Sango and Miroku only looked at each other both wearing mirrored images of surprise, horror, and confusion of their faces. If what the couple was arguing was correct, Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru was…was on…on top of Kikyou? What had the rest of the group and where was Kagome? However the bickering of the couple before them had not finished so the two stayed silent.

"As I told you before, he only did so thinking I was Kagome."

"Even if that was true…" Inuyasha trailed off from the look in Kikyou's eyes but when she only huffed and looked away he continued "…there is no reason that Sesshomaru would do something for a human, especially my companion…" Kikyou swung her eyes back toward Inuyasha, with a hurt look on her face at which Inuyasha quickly added to "…a companion in travels that is." Sango almost snarled, oh yes Inuyasha was considerate of the dead priestess that threatened to kill him even though the misunderstanding had been cleared, but not of the girl who had been with him the longest and every day, hypocritical bastard! Inuyasha just kept sinking lower and lower in Sango's eyes. The group also thought that this was the time to appear, until Kikyou decided to open her clay mouth.

"He has a reason; his affections have been growing for the girl."

"Sesshomaru doesn't have affections for anyone."

"Are you blind Inuyasha, did you not see the lovers' quarrel they were having earlier?"

"That can't be, Kagome could never love Sesshomaru…"

"Why is that?"

"..It's because she loves me!"

"She might have, but did you really expect her to wait forever for you? She has definitely moved on and you need to accept that fact."

"I can't, I won't accept the fact that got over me with Sesshomaru."

"Whether you accept it or not, it is the truth and you'll have to deal with it."

"…I won't, I can't…Kagome…she…SHE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"She has Inuyasha, face it she chose Sesshomaru."

Kilala looked at the pair and on one hand wanted to go assure the now depressed hanyou that such was not the case but, on the other hand was fighting the urge to tell Inuyasha that his mate, yes Kilala could smell their bond, was correct, especially if her sharp, honed nose that had smelt the most difficult, almost nonexistent scents in her years had been right about the smell in the clearing which had just spiked in a very peculiar way and revealing…yes the boy's mate was indeed correct.

* * *

Heh heh heh, sorry you guys! I didn't want a full lemon, because I have to divulge in the plot so looks like their won't be lemons for you! At least not yet! So tell me what you think! (I hope this cleared up stuff a lot of the people who were confused by my scene changes and those who were like WTF is up with Inuyasha-he's clingy isn't he? But I appreciate the criticism-BRING IT ON! You can even flame if you wan't, I'll just take it as constructive criticism- So there!) Okay that one was long, damn looks like I failed! Boo! Well see you next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **Scorpion. Sub-Zero. Rosa Gonzales.**

**P.S.** Yay prizes! Guess the quote's origin (warning: to claim prize the winner WILL have to review answer to my questions on specifics of prize otherwise they lose their prize!)

**P.S.S.** (ALSO: state if you don't want the prize but want to guess the quote anyways!)

**P.S.S.S.** Prizes on quote DO NOT expire (you can guess the origin of quotes from several chapters ago and still win prizes, but only for unanswered quotes. (ALL quotes have some sort of prize! Can you get them all?)

**P.S.S.S.S.** Have Fun!


	7. Pre Mating

Okay, I hope you all enjoy this. It's a funny chapter! **MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

As Kagome opened her eyes from the sensations that had caused her to close them in the first place, she noticed two things. One, she was now on the floor of the clearing with her already revealing clothes half opened, which was giving her chills as the cool breeze brushed across her skin. Two, as she shivered from the cold her body was shielded by a much larger one. One that had eyes that caused the heated miko to quake for a different reason.

"Are you cold? We should fix that, shouldn't we?" He whispered as he lowered his body until he was practically lying on top of her. Then Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around her waist, slowly moving his wrist along the length of her abdomen as his claws did quick work of her bra. Then he lowered his head to the crook of her neck to blow a trail of hot breath from the base of her neck to her jaw-line, ending with letting his breath waft over her face, with his lips above hers.

Kagome, already heated when Sesshomaru had started his ministrations, let out a small growl of disapproval by his stopping at which The Lord of West smirked and shifted his body against hers. Kagome then let out a pleased gasp as she felt him brush against her, soon after which she felt his claw rake against her belly and move lower. Of which the thoughts about that action had been erased from her memory as Sesshomaru started nipping at her ear, licking a slow path towards her lips. Before his mouth reached hers, Kagome mewled as she felt his claw slice her underwear off, which she would now have to replace, and the heel of his palm press into her.

As he slid one finger into her and noticed that she was small and tight, he stuck another finger into her body, she would need to stretch a little more before she was ready to take him. As he heard her sharp intake of pain, he immediately took her mouth and slowly started thrusting his tongue against hers until she caught on the rhythm and started pushing back with her own tongue as she bucked against what his hand was doing. He broke off the kiss as he slid yet another finger in, and stroked her until he felt her mold around his hand and a low moan escape from her lips, one that suddenly spurred him on as nothing else had.

He slowly licked and nipped his way down her body until he was at her core, then he slowly removed his fingers and looked up at her watching him as he licked his fingers clean. As soon as he was finished, his mouth replaced the place his fingers had been as he slowly licked her folds and nipped her bud, at which she nearly came off the floor. This caused him to grabbed the little bundle of nerves and roll it between her as he continued thrusting into her with his tongue. As he felt Kagome's movements get more spasmodic, he switched places and grabbed the nub in his teeth and slid his fingers to help her get over her first orgasm, all the while preparing for him, of which he was more than ready.

Kagome threw her head back as she felt her muscles tense up for what she didn't know was to come, as she felt her climb to the high of this sensation, she got more and more tense. She reached the top of where she exploded, seeing stars in back of her lids, grabbing the long white mane of the one doing this to her, and letting out a half moan and half scream as she came down from the peak of her high, at where he was there, waiting to meet her.

As he had heard her scream, his beast had finally taken its long awaited control of his body. As his eyes bled red and the miko looked at him with a pleased expression, he suddenly divested her of her remaining clothing, shedding his own in the process. It seemed that the pair was very adept at dressing and undressing themselves in record times.

"Sesshomaru…"

"**We aren't finished yet my little one. We have rid you of your problem, now we have mine."**

"What are you talking…oh…Oh…oh my…" Kagome having gotten confused at his words had looked down then straight back up with a large blush covering her face as she got the meaning of his words. To which said demon had positioned himself at the tip of her entrance, shuddering at the smell of her scent.

"**Forgive me."**

"What…..." Kagome trailed off as she could only silently scream and thrash against him in an attempt to escape the pain, after Sesshomaru had swiftly broke through her barrier of innocence with one violent thrust. At the pained expression of Kagome, Sesshomaru was able to gain control and berate his beast for not preparing her for him. Sesshomaru whispering a few reassuring words along with her body adjusting to his size, Kagome was finally able to calm down enough to look him in the eyes.

"Yes." Kagome responded to the silent question he had been asking with his eyes. Slowly Sesshomaru slid out of her and slid back in, and then back out and then back in again at the same slow pace until she caught the rhythm, which surprisingly wasn't a very long time. Then as Sesshomaru slid out faster and thrust harder, Kagome matched his rhythm perfectly as she screamed "Harder, oh my god, faster, faster!" over and over again until she felt the familiar climb to the top, though this time Sesshomaru was also along with her on that climb. As they moved faster and faster, there thoughts got more muddled and actions more erratic until Sesshomaru, delirious with their long climb, lowered his head and bit into Kagome's neck, hard. As he licked away her wound, he heard her half moan, half scream "Sesshomaru!" as she shuddered around him, shortly after which was followed by his roar of release, and claiming of his future-mate, whether he knew it right now or not.

Meanwhile Kilala had managed to move the group back to Kaede's village before Kagome started screaming. She interrupted Inuyasha's and Kikyou's fight by throwing Miroku and Sango on her back, taking to the air, swooping down and grabbing Kikyou and racing far away, leaving the couple a way's away in peace and the hanyou and fox child to chase after her. As she made it to the village, with the child and hanyou behind her, she had deposited the clay miko on the floor in front of Inuyasha and landed near the old woman's hut. She let off her master and the monk, and transformed into her smaller version to take a nap from the large amount of youkai she had used in the sprint back to the village.

As Inuyasha was about to yell at the little Neko, he finally noticed that they left and came back but still no Kagome. As Inuyasha realized this, he was about to rush off before a clawed hand landed on his shoulder, which connected to the hand of an unwelcomed guest at the moment.

Back in the clearing, Kagome was starting to stir as she felt a large, heat source to her left which she promptly snuggled into. That was until she heard a deep rumbling from the source that sound awfully close to a chuckle. As she sat up and looked to her left, just about to hurl some nasty comment no doubt, she could only manage to gawk. What she saw was a relaxed, very handsome half-naked dog demon laying on his right side, propped up by an elbow, staring at her with dark amber eyes and an amused smile. Then as she watched his gaze travel lower, she noticed that she was still stark naked, to which she crossed her arms over her bare chest and half-turned away from those roaming eyes. As fast as Kagome had sat up before, she was brought back down to the fur-covered floor and under his large, massive body again.

"What is there to hide, when I have seen it all?"

"Get off of me."

"That is not what you were asking me to do before." At this Kagome blushed all the way down to her toes, while her eyes grew a shine to them and her mouth set out in a grim line, right before she started attacking him.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm saying it now! Get OFF!" Kagome especially screamed the last part, knowing the damage she was causing to his sensitive ears. Sesshomaru growled and pressed his body into hers flattening her to the ground, immobile, while he clasped his hand over her mouth and stared into her narrowing eyes.

"You will not yell at me like that again, do you understand?" As Kagome nodded her approval, and he let go off her mouth, she set off in a high-pitched screech that even deaf demons would hear and cringe.

"Do you wish to die?" Sesshomaru practically snarled as his ringing ears were throbbing in pain.

"Better than having to remember what you did to me!" At this Sesshomaru paused. He had two ways to go with this, killing her for the insult to him or tease her as punishment for her words.

"Are you saying that you did not want me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's grin broke out into a smile at her answer. Before she could process that magnificent moment, Sesshomaru slowly started rubbing his hips against her and he lowered his head to lick a path from the base of her neck to her chest, as slowly as possible. As he reached her chest, he licked his way to one breast, and began scraping his fangs softly across one nipple, back and forth, back and forth. Then he lifted his head until his bright, glint-filled amber orbs locked onto her darkening ones.

"Really?"

"Y-Yes" Sesshomaru then went back to the breast he had been fondling and covered it whole with his mouth, while swirling his tongue around the hardening bud and sucking hard. Kagome's body jerked against the actions while Sesshomaru, smirking against her skin, moved on to the other breast, repeating what he had done before. This time though while his mouth was attached to her chest, his hand made its slow path toward the place that the heat he had ignited in her had been pooling.

As he brushed the heel of his palm against her as she let out a cry of pleasure, Sesshomaru asked, "Do you want me?"

"N-No"

"Let's see if we can't change that." Sesshomaru purred as he pumped two fingers into her as he let go of her breast and moved down her body while she bucked against his hand. Then he draped her legs over his shoulders as he licked her seeping fluids, all the while teasing the bundle of nerves from before with his heated breath. Kagome moaned while lacing her fingers through his silk hair, while pulling him upwards towards herself. Sesshomaru followed suit and slowly let her raised body down onto his fur moving against her meanwhile making his way to her face. Then he smashed his lips against hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth, pushing violently against her tongue, leaving no doubt of what he wanted to do at that moment.

As they broke off the passionate kiss, for air of course, Sesshomaru nipped her ear and whispered into it, "Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…? I didn't hear that, care to repeat it?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"YES Sesshomaru, I want you!"

"Good." Kagome hissed as she felt the chilly morning air as she suddenly lost the body heat that was above her. As Kagome got up she saw the back of a fully dressed Sesshomaru, at which she noticed that she was no longer laying on his fur, but on the cold, hard dirt.

As Sesshomaru walked away from the unsatisfied, frustrated, and furious miko, he waited until he heard it, then he smirked as he walked back to his group, suddenly feeling as happy as he could be, even as he had to take a cold dip in a nearby stream.

"SESSHOMARU!!! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" As Kagome got up and dressed, grumbling all along the way she finally realized what had actually happened. She just had mindless sex with the Lord of the West and then admitted that she wanted more.

As Kagome walked back to Kaede's village in a daze, she heard a lot of yelling as she neared the old woman's hut, familiar yelling. As she entered the clearing where the hut was, she came just in time to see Koga slash at Inuyasha and missing. Then she saw as Koga tripped and came close to Inuyasha's face before…**Smack!**

* * *

Hmm, what to say? I have nothing to say in my defense except that I hope you all like it. see you all next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

Twili: Why are you staring at me like that?

Editor: 0_o.....no mistakes......

Twili: REALLY? I'm getting better, neh?

Editor: ...keep dreaming....I just found one.

Twili: Man, those red marks never disapper.

Editor: Good...That's why I'm here...

Twili: Grr, I'll get rid of you someday!

Editor: (smakes Twili into the air) Ha! It's a 100 years too early for you to get rid of me!

Twili: 100 years! OH NOOOOOOOOOO!

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **Never look a gift horse in the mouth.**

Editor: Who you calling a horse?

Twili: (Runs for dear life) Never get an editor if you can help it my friends!


	8. Not so Hilarious Silence

Not much I really want to say except that midterms suck and the year was needed to get myself back on track, because I had fallen into a slump of sorts! Well, hope the wait was worth it, I will try to update more frequently considering that my schedule during this time is a little more lax than before. So without further Adieu...

**MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!

* * *

There was silence in the clearing. The annoying midday birds that normally squawk about fancying themselves as nightingales were silent. How could they not be? The scene before them was something so against the capabilities of their world that it shut them up good. What shut up these annoying woodland creatures you ask? Well, if you must know it seems that there was a large hole in the middle of the clearing and in this hole was the devastating result of an innocent utterance.

Kagome in particular was standing there as if she were a fish out of water. To think that this was all her fault was something that she couldn't risk her sanity to do so. What would shut up this poor miko you ask? Well if you must know, in the large hole were two bodies that lay in a tangled heap. These bodies were seemingly put there by some unknown, incredible force that was caused by said miko. It was strange, you would think that the world would let something like this occur simply for the comedic relief it provided, but apparently not.

Despite the tense silence that seemed to have occupied the little clearing, there were still a few beings that were immune to the universe's plea to not find the incident funny. These immune people were currently not breathing properly as they tried to digest the situation. Miroku seemed to be particularly ailing from said condition. Still the short intakes of breath that could be heard sounded suspiciously like muffled snickers. For some reason beyond the poor miko's comprehension, hearing Miroku caused her to snap under the tension that the universe had caused.

"Ha...ha…ha…ha-ha….hahahahahahaha" cackled Kagome until her breath had left her and she was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach and wiping the tears from her eyes. What had Kagome laughing so frantically you ask? Well, apparently the two bodies that were in the crevice below them belonged to certain hanyou and a certain ookami. Said ookami was being flattened bodily by the red-suited hanyou and it seemed that the two of them were pressed flush against each other. Still, that is not even the most important detail here. What made the previous descriptions of the setting and other characters possible was the fact that the two lay wide-eyed, bodies and lips pressed together.

Also, it seemed that Kagome's outburst had electrocuted the two of them into the motions of having Koga push Inuyasha off himself and make disgusted noises all the while wiping at his mouth, as if that would somehow sanitize the hanyou's taste off of his mou….NO! Koga was not going to think of anything that just happened. That certainly included anything regarding the hanyou in front of him that was now trying to get his head out of the upturned dirt that it had been thrown in. By this time everything in the universe had seemingly righted itself and the birds continued their squawking. The forest went about its business and the small turning-blue-in-face-due-to-insufficient-oxygen group was relieved of the need to avoid laughing and began their chorus of chuckling in the wake of Kagome's cackling.

Kagome knew she was not supposed to be laughing. I mean, how could she when she was the one who caused the incident in the first place? Thus, she was duly reminded by a fuming Inuyasha and a hurt looking Koga stomping and walking over to her, respectively.

"I don't see how you could be laughing so much Kagome, when IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT."

"Yeah, for once I agree with mutt-face."

"You would agree, wouldn't you? I mean since you guys are all intimate now." Bonk. It seemed Shippo would be out of commission for the next couple hours or so. How did Inuyasha do that anyways you ask? Well, it seems he used speed to slip off Kagome's left loafer and chuck it at the young fox kit. But that's getting distracted, back to the matter at hand…

"How could you do that to us Kagome?"

"I didn't do anything Inuyasha, and even so someone like you does deserve it."

"Someone like me…? What the fuck did I do to deserve this?"

"What did you do? Are you really asking me that?"

"Well duh! Didn't I just ask you?" Oh, typical Inuyasha…

"You only made my life for the past few years. You made my life a psychological hell, but I'm not bitter." Kagome said this with a low voice, in a whispered tone but with all the built up hate and remorse that she had stashed away for the better part of the last few years showing in her eyes. Koga's eyes widened and he backed away from Kagome a little. Inuyasha however, was already too far gone in anger to notice the strange moment and went on in the argument, not taking the sarcastic hint.

"So if you aren't bitter, then why did you do that?" Though most of the time Inuyasha's oblivious nature is detrimental to the argument, for once his lack of paying attention to details allowed Kagome to snap out of her despair-filled moment and back to be exasperatedly annoyed.

"How the heck would I know that you two would end up KISSING?" At her outburst Koga visibly recoiled again as if he had been hit and winced slightly. However Koga, who had recognized Kagome's weird moment earlier as the beginnings of something truly dangerous, said what no one had dared to before because he was mad…at Kagome, or rather for Kagome showing the signs of losing who she was… mad at the one single person that the universe never allowed him to be mad at.

"Are you, Higurashi Kagome, the one who shed lakes of tears when you broke your own heart by placing hope on a relationship that shouldn't have had any, saying that a person can't be held accountable for the consequences of his or her actions?" _Don't you think you sound a little like Inuyasha with your excuses?_

"But this wasn't a consequence that I saw coming!"

"But neither did he when he first did it. And this is only your first instance; will you be able to say the same after you've done it more?" _Do you realize what's really happening?_

"….I do…but…"

"Are you saying that it's okay to distress others and think nothing of it? Did you even have a hint of remorse?" _Are you willing to turn into someone you aren't?_

"...You don't understand!"

"Are you saying that it's your turn to be heartless? I guess so since everyone has had a time, I guess you deserve yours, right?" _Do you know that Naraku is also heartless?_

"….I will never be like him!"

"I mean first with reoccurring bouts of strong, palpable anger, then using a biting sarcasm to respond to threats, and then manipulating Inuyasha to offend another…and finally to think nothing of blowing away some of your friends' pride…" _Don't you know that turning into someone like Naraku wasn't because of major things but because of little things built up over time until they all exploded in one major event?_

"Koga, I don't know why you're making a big deal out of a simple kiss, I mean it doesn't even count for anything since both you and I have our respective mates."

"No Inuyasha, this is important, this universe depends on these answers. Our entire world depends on _the heroine's_ answer. So what do you say Kagome?" The humor that had been running merrily through her voice box earlier was almost choking her now. Why did she always have to answer the tough questions? Why did the universe see it fit to doom her with all the misery? Why was she cursed to remain a caring person for eternity? She supposed that it was because the universe made Kagome, made her, that way. And she was turning into someone she wasn't. Someone who manipulated people for even small victories, someone who caused others distress and thought nothing of it. It was disgusting. She was turning into what Naraku might have been before he killed Kikyou. This was not acceptable. Koga was right to notice what she was about to become and who she really was. Sure the situation was hilarious, but the old Kagome would have felt bad a little and at least not cackled. Oh dear God! She cackled…like Naraku… Kagome shuddered and answered Koga's unasked questions.

"I was wrong Koga, thank you for showing me the truth." A flash of understanding went through the both of them as Kagome relieved the worried Koga of his duty of protecting her…protecting Kagome…protecting who she was… And as Kagome looked to Koga, she couldn't help but to crack a smile when glancing at his lips. There it was a smirk, then a smile, then a chuckle and then laughter and once again everyone was laughing as Inuyasha stomped around and Koga smiled wanly, thinking that he had successfully nipped the problem at the bud, before running to Inuyasha and punching him in the gut.

"How dare you kiss the Prince of Wolves you disgusting mutt-face?"

"…Me? Why the hell would I kiss you?"

"I don't know! Maybe you should ask your heartbeat that SPED UP!"

"…WHAT?"

And like this the two kept bickering about their totally-Inuyasha's-fault-Hey!-What the fuck?-I didn't kiss you-but-Koga-still-totally-teased-Inuyasha-that-he-did NOT-kiss. All in all, it seemed like a great end to an interesting day for Kagome. Even Shippo recovered early and perched himself on Kagome's shoulder while egging on the fight. Yes. All was well...until the universe decided to take revenge on the miko for the not-kiss….

"Hey Kagome…?"

"What is it Shippo?"

"Why do you smell like dog demon?" And once again, there was silence in the clearing.

* * *

Kagome: *cackle, cackle*...*choke, cough* man, this cackling business is hard work!

Naraku: Duh! Didn't you realize that it took me a whole body exchange to get the right vocal chords for the right cackle?

Kagome: There's a science to it?

Naraku: Uh...yeah? I mean every Inuyasha character is made from complex character science.

Kagome: How come I didn't get the memo?

Naraku: Oh I forgot, you're the DiD...

Kagome: DiD?

Naraku: Damsel in Distress, you're as complicated as a wet blanket.

Kagome: O_O...

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **God, I know you're testing me, but you know I'm only a C student.  
**


End file.
